4-((R)-2-[5-(2-fluoro-3-methoxy-phenyl)-3-(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethyl-benzyl)-4-methyl-2,6-dioxo-3,6-dihydro-2H-pyrimidin-1-yl]-1-phenyl-ethylamino)-butyric acid sodium salt (“Elagolix”) is a drug currently in development of the treatment of the signs and symptoms of endometriosis and uterine fibroids.
Rifampin is an antibiotic used to treat bacterial infections. It is a potent CYP3A inducer and OATP inhibitor, and can typically lead to decreased exposure levels of many other drugs that are CYP enzyme substrates when co-administered.
Ketoconazole is a synthetic imidazole drug that may be used, for example, to treat fungal infections. It is a potent CYP3A and P-gp inhibitor.